Shami-Amourae
}} In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Shami-Amourae is a demon lord. She is supposedly the first of the succubi to come into being in the Abyss, along with her fellow "sister" succubi Lynkhab, Xinivrae, and Malcanthet. Whereas Xinivrae is concerned with the seduction of women and Lynkhab is patroness to the self-destructive, Shami-Amourae herself is concerned with debased sexuality . Publishing history Shami-Amourae debuted in Dungeon #5 in the adventure "The Stolen Power" in 1987, where she had the power of a demigoddess.Kelk, Robert. "The Stolen Power." Dungeon #5 (TSR, 1987) She was mentioned again years later in 2006, in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss, where it is revealed that she was imprisoned in the Wells of Darkness as a result of her war with Malcanthet.Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) Shami-Amourae's statistics was considerably powered down for her third edition debut in 2007's Dungeon #148, in the adventure "The Wells of Darkness." Her ultimate release from her prison is the goal of the adventure.Boyd, Eric. "Wells of Darkness." Dungeon #148 (Paizo Publishing, 2007) Description Shami-Amourae appears as a beautiful succubus with pale, almost white skin, and long blonde hair. Relationships Shami-Amourae's greatest enemies are the two demon lords that were responsible for her imprisonment: Demogorgon and Malcanthet. As a goddess of debased eros, she has made enemies with numerous deities who portfolios include love, marriage, beauty, and physical attraction. History As one of the first of the succubi birthed from the raw matter of the Abyss, Shami-Amourae's existence predates most mortal races, including humans. Her skill at her "craft" so impressed the Prince of Demons Demogorgon that he took her as his consort, thus greatly increasing her personal power and influence. At the same time, she declared herself the Queen of Succubi and her cult flourished on the Prime Plane. However, other ambitious succubi also claimed the title and this struggle, known as the War of Ripe Flesh, became a matter of who will be the last one standing. Eventually, Shami-Amourae discovered that Demogorgon's twin heads have individual personas, and she began to manipulate him by literally playing off one head with the other, hoping to goad him into attacking the realm of Malcanthet, her greatest rival for the title of Queen of Succubi. However, Malcanthet revealed to the Prince of Demons his consort's true motives. In a rage, he had Shami-Amourae imprisoned in the Wells of Darkness, where she has been ever since. Cult of Shami-Amourae The followers of Shami-Amourae are known as the Disciples of Delight. The demoness prefers handsome male clerics and the cult sacrifices attractive male humans, elves and half-elves to her every month. Even after her imprisonment, her cult never abandoned her and constantly seeks a way to free her from her impervious prison. Even though her rival Malcanthet is now firmly the Queen of Succubi, some renegade succubi continue to honor Shami-Amourae. References Category:Dungeons & Dragons fiends Category:Greyhawk deities